un Regalo Inesperado
by Cotito
Summary: Una noche sola en la iglesia esperando que pasara pronto esta dulce y triste navidad, la llegada de alguien con un ramo de flores lo hace diferente, muy diferente. Cullen Christmas Contest.  Concurso Antiguo


**Este fic lo publiqué antes con otra cuenta (Philana) que fue hackeada, es por eso que se repite, si es que alguien la leyó antes. Saludos!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Bien, es la primera vez que participo en un concuerdo de este tipo, así que pido piedad ante lo que leerán a continuación, lo hice con mucho cariño y con algo de miedo. Sin más que decir a parte que disfruten y que los que esperan mis tras actualizaciones ya se vendrán, se los prometo.**

**Un beso y disfruten.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Cullen Christmast Contest**  
><strong>Nombre del One-Shot<strong>: Un regalo inesperado  
><strong>Nombre de la Autora<strong>: Philana (ahora Cotito)  
><strong>Personajes<strong>: Bella y Edward  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Una noche sola en la iglesia esperando que pasara pronto esta dulce y triste navidad, la llegada de alguien con un ramo de flores lo hace diferente, muy diferente.

La nieve formaba nuevamente otra huella de mi calzado mientras avanzaba por el camino. Los árboles no se movían, ni se sacudían por la nieve, se mantenían quietos a la espera de cualquier acontecimiento natural que los hiciera enfrentarse nuevamente a poner a prueba la fuerza de sus raíces. Afirmé mi espalda en uno de ellos, mientras esperaba que mi respiración se calmara o por lo menos volviera a algo más cercano a lo normal. Había decidido ir a pie, ya por el hecho de que me gustaba caminar y porque un 24 de diciembre a las 10:00 sería un tanto complicado, por no decir imposible encontrar locomoción.

No me molestaba, después de todo el caminar se había hecho parte de mi vida, pero la dificultad de caminar en la nieve no me ayuda demasiado. Aunque tampoco me apresuraba, no había nada que lo hiciera, ni nadie con quien encontrarme, la soledad había sido mi única compañera y la única que nunca me había defraudado.

Solo me quedaban dos cuadras por llegar y los árboles ya habían comenzado su lucha. Estaba nevando, por lo que contra mi voluntad debí agilizar mis pasos y estar lo antes posible bajo algún techo protector que me hiciera pasar la navidad.

La sonrisa apareció en mi rostro cuando vi mi destino a pocos metros, y fue ahí cuando noté el cansancio que comenzaba a aparecer en mis piernas, el dolor en el costado y lo agitado de mi respiración. Pero eso ya no importaba, subí los tres peldaños y fui recibida por el silencio del lugar. Uno que no era obligado, sino que deseado. Caminé unos cuantos pasos más y me ubiqué en las bancas centrales de la iglesia, me desembaracé del gorro y a bufanda y suspiré con tranquilidad.

Era increíble lo que la calma y paz de una iglesia podían entregar. Hacer que la persona más sola del planeta se sintiera querida y protegida y lo más importante, acompañada. Nunca había sido devota a tal extremo de querer llegar a ser una religiosa, pero los respetaba y entendía su vocación, una me había hecho sentir mejor en más de una ocasión.

Saqué mi celular y lo puse en tono silencio, la única persona que me podía llamar era mi padre y estaba segura que hasta ya bien entrada la madrugada no lo haría, tenía mucho trabajo y el preocuparse de su hija aún no era un tema tan vital.

Me volví a colocar los guantes, que me había sacado para poder manejar mi celular con más clama, cuando sentí pasos detrás de mí. ¿Quién podría estar en este lugar a esta hora y en este día, a parte de alguien tan solitaria como yo? Definitivamente nadie, por esa razón que me volví y miré con curiosidad quien era.

Y a quien vi me sorprendió. No era el hecho de verlo en ese lugar, sino que lo más seguro que siendo él quien tenía una de las familias más maravillosas, estuviera ahí, en vez de estar disfrutando de una gran cena con sus parientes.

Iba con un ramo de flores en sus manos y caminaba a paso lento por el centro de la iglesia y su mirada fija hacia delante, sin siquiera, por supuesto, percatarse de mi presencia. Seguí sus pasos con cautela y en realidad no me costó mucho, pues el que no hubiera nadie en el lugar me facilitaba la tarea. Llegó hasta el pesebre que se encontraba adelante y depositó las flores a los pies de la Virgen. La observó unos segundos y luego se volteó, momento en el cual yo de inmediato bajé la vista.

Conocía a Edward desde que había llegado a esa ciudad y siempre fue un chico que llamaba mi atención. Era inteligente, caballero y muy sociable, cosas que jamás se habían visto juntas en un hombre. Nunca había hablado con el, ni con sus hermanos ni amigos que siempre lo rodeaban y eso hacía que mi interés hacia él aumentara. No era una obsesión, sino un simple y sano interés. Escuché sus pasos ya retirándose y cuando ya no los oí, lancé un suspiro y levanté la vista.

- ¿No deberías estar en tu cena familiar? –preguntó cuando completamente sorprendida lo vi frente a mi, sentado en la banca delante de la que estaba yo. Sonreía con agrado, pero con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo mismo debería preguntar yo –contesté tomando valor de algún lado, después de todo eran las primeras palabras que trazaba con Edward Cullen.

- Yo olvidé dejar una flores a la Virgen que mi madre me había pedido dejar esta tarde, cuando supo que no lo había hecho, me mandó de inmediato y he ahí la razón de encontrarme aquí, tu turno –su sonrisa se extendía cada vez más al hablar y se forma una pequeña línea en su mejilla derecha cuando lo hacía.

- Yo… la pasaré aquí –dije simplemente alzándome de hombros e inclinando el rostro, no quería parecer una víctima y sin pretenderlo me puse a la defensiva- me refiero a la cena de navidad, estoy más acompañada aquí que en casa.

- ¿Y el jefe Swan está de acuerdo con eso? –dato nuevo, sabía quien era mi padre, por consiguiente sabía quien era yo.

- El jefe Swan está de turno esta noche y demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse por la cena familiar –su rostro ahora ya no sonreía, sino que se mantenía serio y parecía procesar lo que yo le había dicho.

-¿Y eso a ti no te molesta? –se había acomodado un poco mejor en la banca y ahora su atención estaba completamente puesta en mi, dándome una mejor visión de su rostro- me refiero a que es navidad y nadie debería pasarla sola.

- Ya estoy acostumbrada Edward, es lo que me tocó vivir y debo seguir con eso, no me quejo después de todo no saco nada –me alcé de hombros y desvié la mirada, para que no notara cuanto me afectaba esto, cuanto lo detestaba, cuanto lo odiaba.

- Pero no es lo que tu quieres vivir Bella –sentí su mano posarse en mi mentón y hacer que mi rostro se girara para mirarlo nuevamente- te he visto desde el día en que llegaste al colegio, siempre sola y con la mirada perdida o fija en cada paso que dan tus pies, nunca mirando algo en específico –me sonrió con algo parecido a comprensión y siguió hablando- más de una vez quise hablarte.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? –pregunté tan rápido que me sorprendió el que me hubiera entendido.

- Por temor –alcé una ceja incrédula ante sus palabras, causándole una hermosa sonrisa que solo iba dedicada a mi- créelo Bella, también temo y el que de alguna manera rechazaras mi amistad me hacía temer.

- ¿Mi amistad? ¿Hablas en serio? –definitivamente este no era un día cualquiera y ya estaba recibiendo mi regalo de navidad.

- Claro ¿Quién no querría ser amiga de una de las mejores alumnas del colegio, una de las más bellas, con agradable sonrisa y con una capacidad para mantener una conversación coherente que muchas chicas no son capaces de hacer? –dijo sacando un leve rubor en sus mejillas que de no ser por un candelabro cerca, habría pasado desapercibido.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso de mi, si nunca me habías hablado?

- Soy muy observador Bella.

Y sin darme cuenta había sacado su celular de la chaqueta que traía y marcando rápidamente esperó a que le hablaran, mientras yo lo miraba sin comprender que se disponía hacer.

- Alice, dile a nuestra madre que llevó a una invitada a cenar –estaba tan asombrada de sus palabras que no podía detenerlo- Bella Swan, si ella –decía luego, por Dios que estaba haciendo- por supuesto Alice, ¿Crees que soy idiota? –y después de unas cuantas palabras más colgó- Estás cordialmente invitada a pasar la navidad en la casa de los Cullen, eso si, no acepto un no como respuesta, así que más que una invitación sería una obligación –se había puesto de pie tendiéndome una de sus manos para que yo aceptara.

- Pero… es decir, ustedes no me conocen, además navidad es para pasarla en familia y yo soy una desconocida, yo … -las palabras no me salían y estaba comenzando a frustrarme- Mira Edward, es un lindo gesto de tu parte, pero no creo que sea lo mejor, además no tengo hambre y me iré pronto a casa.

- No cambies las cosas Bella, sabes que de todos modos no te dejaré aquí –justo en ese momento mi estómago gruñó- además al parecer si tienes hambre, vamos ya le avisé a Alice, no me dejará entrar a casa si me ve llegar sin ti y no sería sano que los dos pasáramos la navidad afuera, por favor, hazlo como regalo de navidad para ella.

Lo medité y mucho, en mi mente pasaban cada uno de los pros y los contra de aquella situación, de presentarme como si fuera una íntima amiga de Edward y compartir con ellos, algo tan íntimo como una cena de navidad. Pero también estaba lo que yo sentía, lo que yo quería ¿Estaba dispuesta a pasar otra navidad sola? Y por primera vez pensé en mi, en mis deseos y no en los de acomodar a mi padre. Tomé la mano que me tendía y me puse de pie.

- Genial –dijo cuando vio la sonrisa formarse en mi rostro y apretó más mi mano- Vamos está nevando mucho y no creo que sea buena idea quedarnos atrapados por ahí y hambrientos, no soy muy agradable cuando tengo apetito.

Traté de imaginármelo enojado y me fue imposible. Lo seguí hasta su muy conocido coche y sin esperármelo se adelantó hasta el lado del copiloto y me abrió la puerta. Subí en el coche agradeciéndole y dando la media vuelta subió frente al volante y partió hasta su casa. Aquel día supe que Edward Cullen tenía un defecto, era un adicto a la velocidad, no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando ya estabamos frente a una hermosa y gran casa, su casa.

En ese momento entré en pánico, ¿cómo se suponía que debí actuar, comportarme? Edward tomó gentilmente mi brazo y me guió hasta el interior. En la sala me ayudó con mi abrigo y después despojándose del de él se adelantó hasta a sala.

- Vamos, están en la sala, Alice se alegrará de verte –pero ¿por qué? Si nunca antes habíamos compartido algunas palabras. Y las palabras de Edward se vieron confirmadas cuando algo o más bien alguien, se plantó frente a mí y me abrazó- te lo dije –me susurró Edward.

- Que alegría que estés aquí, cuando mi hermano nos avisó no lo podía creer, siempre he querido compartir contigo Bella, pero las circunstancias y algunos efectos externos me lo impidieron, pero ahora no, estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas.

- Yo no quisiera molestar –dije un poco más relajada.

- O por Dios querida no digas eso –la madre de ellos una hermosa mujer que nunca había visto antes se acercó y tomó una de mis manos- vamos acércate a la chimenea debe hacer mucho frío afuera.

De ese modo comenzó. La navidad con la que nunca esperé encontrarme se presentaba frente a mi como la obra maestra de un autor amante de esta época. Los padres sonrientes, los hijos enloquecidos y el árbol repleto de regalos para una familia que se lo merecía. La cena transcurrió del mismo modo. Dentro de tanta perfección que me hicieron preguntarme más de una vez que diablos hacía ahí, pero que prontamente Edward al darse cuenta, se hacía cargo para que aquellos pensamientos se fueran. Era increíble la manera en que aquellas personas con las que nunca en la vida había cruzado más de algunas palabras, tuvieran la capacidad de hacerme parte de ellos.

Pero lamentablemente era hora de partir, de dejar aquella comodidad, del calor familiar, para volver a la distancia que se formaba en mi propio núcleo familiar, aquel que después de algunas semanas aún no lograba unir.

- ¿Es necesario? –me preguntó Emmett el hermano mayor de los Cullen- la verdad me estaba comenzado a entretener Alice y Edward ya no son divertidos y tu te sonrojas cada vez que te menciono.

- Vaya –dije sonriendo sincera- te prometo que hablaremos más, pero ahora debo partir mi padre debe estar por llegar y no creo que sea buena idea el no encontrarme en casa.

- Hijo, asegúrate de que llegue bien a casa –Carlisle, el padre de Edward se había acercado a mi y me abrazado del modo en que siempre esperé que mi padre lo hiciera. Edward asintió y todos nos fueron a dejar a la salida. Me ayudó con mi abrigo y cuando se colocaba el de él escuchamos el grito de su hermana.

- Están bajo el muérdago, vamos Edward bésala –gritaba ella llena de una emoción que no lograba entender. Mientras los demás Cullen nos miraban con una amplia sonrisa.

- Dios jamás en mi vida había conocido a una chica que se sonrojara de tal modo y tan rápido.

- Ya basta ambos –dijo reprochando a sus hijos- Edward vete de una vez si no quieres que la sangre de Bella esté toda en sus mejillas –Carlisle empujó el hombro de su hijo y me dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa- lo siento Bella, pero es verdad.

- Ten querida –dijo Esme tendiéndome una gran bolsa con regalos- son tuyos creímos que pasarías aquí la noche para mañana abrir todos los regalos, pero ya que no estarás, es mejor que los abras en tu casa -¡Dios! Jamás en la vida podría haber encontrado una familia como esta a la que tampoco podría pertenecer.

- No es necesario –dije al borde de la emoción, conteniendo las lágrimas que se acumulaban- yo no tengo nada para ustedes y no es justo.

- Tengo una idea –Alice me había limpiado las lágrimas que había comenzado a caer y me había abrazado con cariño- ¿Te parece si vienes mañana a desayunar con nosotros y los abres junto a los demás, sería más de un regalo para nosotros el que nos acompañaras.

- Excelente idea hija –Carlisle felicitó a su hija y luego miró a Edward- ahora ve a dejarla para que descanses y mañana temprano la irás a buscar.

No me dieron tiempo para reclamar ni quejarme, Edward se había encargado de ello, al tomarme de un abrazo y guiarme a la salida. Subimos al coche y fuimos hasta mi casa. Apoyé mi cabeza en el respaldar, no había notado hasta ese momento que estaba agotada y que necesitaba dormir. No había dado ninguna instrucción sobre mi casa y Edward tocó ligeramente mi hombro cuando llegamos. Había bajado y me había abierto la puerta y yo sin darme cuenta. Me ofreció su mano para darme apoyo y me llevó hasta la puerta, siempre en silencio. Cuando abrí la puerta se detuvo y me sonrió.

- Muchas gracias –dije con tanta sinceridad que me asustó- hiciste que mi navidad fuera perfecta.

- No es nada, me alegras que hayas aceptado la invitación –en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo y mi respiración había decidido acompañarlo Edward había alzado la vista y gracias a Sue una amiga de mi padre que había decorado la casa, un muérdago estaba sobre nosotros.

Ninguno dijo algo, ninguno se alejó, ninguno respiró. Su mano se posó delicadamente en mi mejilla y me acercó delicadamente a él, uniendo nuestros labios. No fue un beso casto, no fue un beso apasionado, simplemente fue un beso perfecto, que hizo que compartiéramos más de lo que unas pocas palabras podían hacer. Pero debía terminar y ambos lo hicimos al mismo tiempo, sonreímos ante lo realizado, ante lo experimentado, ante lo disfrutado.

- Mañana te recojo a las 10 de la mañana para llevarte a casa a abrir tus otros regalos –se acercó dándome un rápido beso y se dio a vuelta antes de que le dijera algo.

Pero no había nada que decir, no era necesario.

Lo único claro, era que después de ese día ya no estaría sola.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**


End file.
